Rain
by Hana1225
Summary: Just a walk home. Sort of continuation from 'Mamo-nee' but it's not really necessary to read that first. Hirusena.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Just a walk home together. Hirusena.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I noticed that when you're in love, nothing could stop you from thinking about that special person, even the silliest thing could drives your thought to a certain person. Yes, even a simple, frilly white apron can reminds you of someone…… alright, that doesn't remind you of anything, but it does to me.

…………………………………………..

A red rose cheeks  
A drop of tear to weep  
Reminds me of you.

……………………………………………

Kobayakawa Sena picked up a white apron that was lying innocently on his floor. He holds in his arm's length using two fingers. A few days ago, Anezaki Mamori gave it to him along with a bottle of Vaseline. First, the smiling face of Mamori appeared in his mind, followed with Suzuna's face. And then his face began heating up as those faces disappear, and the third face came. He dropped the apron and slaps his face using both hands.

……………………………………………  
A long side a sigh  
A long side of cry  
……………………………………………

Trying to block his train of thought, he quickly looks outside. He walked toward the window, watching the scenery. That day was hot, so it's just natural it's raining tonight. Ah, it reminds him, it's always raining when the main character is crying in those cliché stories. Why? 'Well…' he thought '..that doesn't matter….' Come to think of it, everyone cries right? 'Is there anyone who doesn't cry?' he asked himself, and then suddenly the answer appeared in his mind, '…that reminds me…..Hiruma-senpai…….' He placed his head on his crossed arms and closed his eyes. Needless to say, he fell asleep in the next five minutes.

……………………………………………  
A soft summer rain, a smile that hides a pain  
Why should you be ashamed?  
…………………………………………..

-The next evening after the club practice-

"Yaa~ it's raining today…" Suzuna said, looking outside the club house, looking disappointed, "And I didn't bring my umbrella…." She said and sighed.

It started raining right after their practice ended, about five minutes ago or so, and their sweaty clothes don't help anything, only make it colder. They thought it would be alright if they wait until the rain so here they are, standing (or crouching) in front of the clubhouse, watching the rain, waiting for it to stops.

"I hate rains", Suzuna mumbled, Sena, who accidentally heard it turned around, "If there's rain, I cant play outside. Why must it exists anyway?" she continued to herself. At this, Sena's thoughts fly back to the night before.

'Indeed, why must rain exist? Just like tears, isn't it useless?'

"That's not good, Suzuna-chan, after all, rain gives us water, the source of life." Said a voice close by, both of them ( plus Monta who just came) turned around to see Mamori walking toward them with an umbrella in her hand. She just came from the committee meeting. She moved her umbrella once she's under the clubhouse's roof.

……………………………………………………….

Cause in every life.  
A little rain must fall

………………………………………………………...

"You could walk home with me, Suzuna, it's big enough for the two of us," she said, gesturing to the umbrella she put on the ground, still open, ready to use. At this, Suzuna cheered. Mamori turned to Sena and looked at him worriedly, then she says, "What about you Sena? Didn't you bring any umbrella? Should I pack one for you starting tomorrow?" she asked worriedly, Sena only shook his head quickly.

Mamori Anezaki used to bring two umbrellas, two handkerchiefs, and two lunch boxes, in case Sena forgotto bring his. But since the day Sena made his own lunch ( plus one for Hiruma), Mamori stopped to do that.

"Ah….it's alright, Mamo-nee, I'll wait until the rain stopped…" said Sena, rubbing the back of his neck, Mamori just hummed, thinking, then she took a quick glance toward the sky and says,

"By that time, it'd be dark already…..oh!" she gasped, somewhat surprised, then turned toward Suzuna, there was a long pause, and they grinned. Somehow, somehow Sena had a really bad feeling.

"M-make ssssuureee you got sssso….sssommme…someone…to w-w-w-walkkk you home, ok-kkayy?" said Suzuna in between her giggles. Mamori only chuckled, she took her umbrella, and took a step away, then wait for Suzuna to take her belongings.

"This weather is kind of nice, so you should stop by to smell flowers on your way," she said, smiling kindly, (in which Suzuna cheerily added "and let a big bad wolf devour you, Sena!! It's a promise, okay!!?") then she dragged Suzuna along with her. Unable to think of anything else, Sena and Monta only wave toward them.

………………………………………………

And you are my friend  
Charmingly sentimental brain

……………………………………………..

"Hee…..so you made that kind of promise…..you're a kind guy to the max…" said Monta , took a glance toward Sena then averted his gaze back to his shoes, it's not tied properly. Sena hung his head, sighing.

"….Yea….even thought it's on sided, since it's a promise, there's no helping, I should do it. That's why, Monta, let's go home together! I could only ask you!" it's only two minutes after Mamori and Suzuna left, but the school is almost empty. Kurita and Komusubi already went home (each brought their own umbrella, but it's impossible for Sena to walk with any of them, as big as the umbrella might be, it's not enough for them), the three brothers already gone, running home against the rain (saying that there's a great fight that they wanted to see or something) so it's only the two of them chatting…..and Hiruma inside the club house.

"Mmm…..fine with me…..ah, sorry…" he said when his phone beeped, signaling that there's a new message. New text message, open. Read. Eyes went wide. Tears welled on his eyes. He jumped. So many expressions from Monta, but Sena could only stare, dumbfounded.

"I'M SORRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Monta yelled, only to be answered by shooting sounds from Hiruma's machine gun from the club house (all of the club member agreed that they need to change the door and windows to the bullet proof ones, and so they did, after gathering the money yen by yen). "I'm sorry, Sena, I can't walk you home, it's urgent! MAX!!" he said hurriedly, panic written all over his face, he took his belongings and run off. "I'm really sorry, max!!!" he yelled again while running. Sena could only stare.

………………………………………………..  
There's truth behind a cry  
And there's a cry behind a lie  
…………………………………………………

The only person left that could walk him home (but possibly wouldn't) is Hiruma Youichi. Farewell, Sena, we hope you would be fine in the after life.

……

……..

………..

……………

………………………

……………

……….

……

'Scream, Sena! Scream! Let out your pent-up frustration!' ordered his brain, and Sena did as he told. He screamed. Annoyed, Hiruma came out of the club house after kicking the door open, a heavy gun in hands.

"SHUT UP YOU FCKING SHORTY!!!!!!!" and sounds of bullets being shot and loaded accompanying the boy's scream in the rain.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaai'msosorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

………………………………………………..

There's only the sound of water coming down from the sky, nothing more, no words were being exchanged. It's awkward, not the kind of silence that you would get by being close with the person you know, it's the kind of silence that you feel when you think you failed at conversation with the person you just meet. It's as thought, they were strangers.

A glance was all Sena could do before he shook his head and shuddered. To ask him or to not ask him? Which do you choose?

Drown in confusion, Sena could only move his mouth. Opened. Closed. Opened. Closed. "Just keep your mouth shut and go home already, you fcking shorty." Said Hiruma, followed by the clicking sound behind Sena's Head.

"Ah! A-ano….Hiruma-senpai…..about that….can you…can you…. I mean….." stumbling for words, Sena dared himself to stole a glance to the blonde.

"Just spit it out already!" commanded the devil, pushing his gun onto Sena's head, to make it in a slight bow position (also making Sena let out a faint 'Hiiiyyyy….'). to avoid being pushed anymore, Sena turned his head so that he could looking directly at Hiruma's eyes.

"Can …can…." The truth is, Sena wanted to say 'Can we walk home together?' but he accidentally said "Can you walk me home?" he said, and then felt the urge to just shoot himself. Silence……

"……what are you? A fcking five years old?"

Correct that, now Sena really feels that he wanted to cry. Hiruma let out a 'Humph' then walked toward the door while Sena is drowning in his sadness. Sena heard the sound of the door being opened, but since he didn't hear the door being closed, he lifted his head to see his senior's walking back. The so called senpai turned his head, looking completely annoyed.

"Didn't you just fcking ask me to walk you home, you fcking shrimp?"

Sena's cheeks heated up and his face brightened immediately, he took his bag and stood, then started running toward Hiruma, all the while smiling widely

………………………………………………………

On every words that come out strong  
Just let them go and lets get along  
……………………………………………………….

A.N: No, it's not finished yet. And the song that I used hadn't ended yet (Oh, it's called 'Truth, Cry, Lie' by Letto). Sorry for the crappy grammar. Seems like it would be done in the next chapter, or the next after. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own.

Just as Mamori said, it's almost dark when the rain stopped, and Sena is thankful that he didn't need to walk home alone. Panting, Sena tried to match Hiruma's step. It's true that he's the Eyeshield 21, but even so, Hiruma proved it to be difficult. When Sena was running toward him earlier, he walked even faster, and when finally the boy catch up to him, he would walk slowly so that Sena'd be leading.

Sena didn't protest, because he knew that that would only give more amusement for his senpai. And even thought he's being played around by him, he still felt content. It's been awhile since the last time he was alone with Hiruma, yes, since that apron-and-lube tragedy (his face turned cherry red at the memory). Long story short, Sena missed the devil.

………………………………………………………………………………  
On every grudge and every fight  
I miss you all day and night

……………………………………………………………………………….

Shivers went down Sena's spine as the wind blew. The sun only left faint strays of orange-colored light when they almost reached their destination, and the street lights already on. The wind blew again, ruffling his hair, and he noticed that, even if the older boy didn't say anything, Hiruma too felt the cold. He is human afterall.

Sena took a step ahead and stopped. Hesitated, he turned around, fists clenched tightly on his sides. With a shaky voice, he finally let it out.

"Would you…would you like to come inside? I will serve the tea" he offered, only to be answered by silence. "I….as a thank you…. I mean, it's….well, it's okay if you don't want to, I…then…." He said again, finally giving up after a minute of silence.

"…..alright…" the tone was harsh and the voice was muffled by the wind, so Sena can't let his hopes up yet, it could be just his mind playing trick on him.

Seeing Sena's doubt, Hiruma only sighed and pushed the younger boy (after turned him around so that he faced the door), "I said it's alright, show the way!" he said, unseen to Hiruma (not that it's unknown), Sena's smile rose.

…………………………………………………………………………..  
Have you had your time off today  
To drink a cup of tea and smile away?

……………………………………………………………………………

"Mom, I'm home!" Sena called, after opening the door using his key, holding the door open to invite the older teenager in. Sounds of footsteps getting closer came into Sena's ears, "Sena, is that you?" said a woman from distance, and not so long after, his mother came into view.

"Ah…I see that you bring your friend home, who is he, Sena?" she asked, smiling kindly to Hiruma, then scowled at Sena, "Why didn't you tell me earlier anyway?" she added right after. "Huh? Sena?" she called for his son, worry in her eyes, seeing the said son is trembling, head bowed.

"…friend…" he mumbled out, earning a 'Huh?' from his mother, and a raised eyebrow from his senior (thought he couldn't see it). "He is my…..boyfriend…." he said, seemingly hesitated to do so, then turned his head a little to face his 'boyfriend'. He only wanted to said that sentence so bad that he forgot to think about anything else. Beside, he wanted to draw some reaction out of Hiruma, well, if things got bad (Hiruma went berserk for example), he could always ask protection from Mamori. Right now, the most important thing forhim to do is to give away a hint(s) to Hiruma, and see how he would react. It's so important, so urgent that he forgot the existence of his mother, standing before them, mouth opened wide.

"WHAAAAAATTT??????!!"

Needless to say, Sena Kobayakawa forgot to predict how his mother would react to this surprising fact.

…………………………………………………………….  
Sometimes I wonder

…………………………………………………………….

Hands on his lap, fidgeting uneasily, the one with red face and brown hair is in fact, Sena. Beside him, sipping a cup of tea calmly, legs crossed, supporting his face on his left hand, is Hiruma. Daring himself, Sena stole a glance toward his upperclassman.

"What?" the said upperclassman responded to Sena's glance, even without opening his eyes, startling the smaller teen even more.

"Uh….um….are you….are you mad, Hiruma-senpai?"he asked, now staring nervously toward the older teen. The aforementioned teen opened his eyes and glanced to the side, putting the cup on the saucer without a sound, making Sena jump. Whenever Hiruma is around it seems like Sena became so jumpy. Still, to be able to stay with him outside the club activity (and without listening to his brain-hurting plans) is kind of….nice, no, exciting if he might say.

"Aside form the fact that you refer to me as your boyfriend without me knowing? No…not at all, nice, fcking boyfriend" he said, somewhat bitter. Sena's head hung low in shame.

……………………………………………………………  
Will ever see you  
Without all your game plan

…………………………………………………………..

"Wah…wah…sorry for intruding, here, I brought come cookies to go along with the tea." Said Sena's mother, bringing a plate full of cookies on her hands, smiling. "More tea, Youichi-kun?" she asked after putting the plate on the table safely, then proceeding to take the teapot, lifting it so she could pour it into Hiruma's cup. The way his mother called Hiruma successfully made Sena jumped in fright. No way, he could kill her anytime!!!

"…..Sure," he said, "…Mom" he added right after, smiling, making both Sena and his mother blushed. Yes, you read that right, smiling, as in s-m-i-l-i-n-g. to regain her composure, Sena's mother quickly poured the tea and waved her hand, trying to cooling the heat on her cheeks.

"Aww……you're so sweet!" she said, effectively made Sena choked on his tea (he tried to calm his heartbeat, and failed in doing so), Hiruma's eyebrow twitched but this went unnoticed to Sena's mother. "You're welcome to come here anytime, son." She said cheerily, there's no hint of disgust or disappointment in her voice. At this, Sena was already in coughing fight.

'S-sweet? I would agree if it were "cool" or "handsome" or something else, but "sweet"?' thought Sena as he covered his mouth using both hands, trying to stop the cough.

"My, my….Sena, if it was me, your grandmother would say, 'Don't disgrace yourself right in front of your future husband' you know?" she said, shaking her head in disbelief, unknowingly making Sena's cough worse. As a good 'future husband' he is, Hiruma quickly put his hand on Sena's back and started rubbing it. Heat crawling on Sena's skin and refused to move from its comfortable spot: his cheeks.

"My,my…..seems like this old woman is disturbing the both of you, don't worry, I don't see anything nor hear anything either….." she said, winked then walked away.

"…cough….cough…..cough…..MOM-COUGH…..cough!!!!!" Sena's scream went unheard to his mother, who quickly called the source of her information on the phone: Anezaki Mamori.

………………………………………………..  
When all you have is  
Nothing but a pure bliss

……………………………………………….

A.N: how was that? Short, huh? Anyway…review? Thanks for those who put this story on alert/fave and also mark me as their favorite/ alert author, I'm so glad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the ownership of Eyeshield 21.

A.N: I swear, if there're such genres as "Psychological" and "Pitiful" then this chapter belongs to those sections.

----------------------

Right after his mother left, Hiruma stopped rubbing Sena's back and slapped it instead, making Sena let out a loud "Ouch!!", and started sipping his tea once more until there was nothing left inside his cup. He reached for his bag and stood.

"It's time, I'm going." He exclaimed loud enough for Sena to hear (but not enough to reached Sena's mother), Sena also stood, at this Hiruma raised an eyebrow, "I knew where the fcking door is" he spat, clearly annoyed, making the younger one jumped.

"W-well, I know but….it's kind of impolite if I don't…….yah, and I ……" Sena gulped and decided to not finish it, after all, how do you tell others (that think nothing of you) that you want to be with them longer?

Hiruma only tsk-ed and turned away, walking toward the door, and Sena took it as the older one's approval, so he quickly followed, right before he walked past the door he said,

"Mom! I'm going for a while!" and then closed the door, in which his mother quickly replied (even louder),

"Alright!! Have fun!!!" at that, Sena almost tripped.

…………………………………………………….

I will wait that day  
When you can find your way

…………………………………………………….

"Mamori-chan, why didn't you tell me that Sena finally has a boyfriend?" she scolded the other person on the other end.

'Eh??' the other's voice sounded surprised and unsure, but Mihae paid no attention, she just continue talking.

"He's a bit scary, but I talked to him, and he seems like a nice person, cute even," she rambled, Mamori could only wondered,

[….if it's scary, then it's (no doubt) Hiruma, but then Mihae-obaasan said he seemed nice, then that lead to Mushashi-san, but, cute? Could it be Kurita-san? Cute indeed, he looks fluffy….] she thought.

Overwhelmed by her thoughts, she could no longer heard what the other said, curious, she wanted to contact someone else, and look for excuses to end the chat (it's impolite to end it one sided), luckily, her mother came,

'If that's Mihae, I'd like to talk to her, it's been a long time already," her mom said, and she happily obeyed.

……………………………………………………  
Out of this maze of love

…………………………………………………….

They walked slowly, nothing be said, Hiruma's leading the way, and Sena did nothing to match the step, he just enjoyed watching his upperclassman's back, all the while thinking.

Hiruma didn't protest about the fact that he suddenly claimed the other as his boyfriend, does that mean Hiruma likes him also? The brunette blushed at the thought and glad that Hiruma's leading (so that he wouldn't be able to see his face).

But then, why didn't he say anything? Is that also his way of "approval"? It doesn't seem like it, because Sena always image him as the straight forward type, he would say it if he liked something, and also say it if he hated that thing, the fact that he said nothing, what could it be mean? It could be that he's unsure, but then it could be his way to say, 'I have nothing to do with you', but then, the fact that he acted as his boyfriend in his mother's presence, meant he (at least) cared for him that he didn't want to make him embarrassed.

Sena stopped walking and simply stared. Hiruma noticed it and say,

"If you're not going to follow, then just go home, shrimp." Of course, for Sena (who is still lost in his thoughts) it went unheard.

Which is it?

"Which is what?" Hiruma asked, and Sena quickly covered his mouth, ashamed by the fact that his mouth moved on its own without considering his feeling, "well?" Hiruma urged him to continue. Slowly, he uncover his mouth and open it slowly, he's going to say 'I wonder….' To start the conversation,

"Do you love me?" he blurted out another embarrassing thing, and he automatically slapped his mouth earning a loud slapping sound.

Well, at least one thing done, and if things go well, then he would be really happy, and if things decided to go against him, at least, he wouldn't need to ask again, he saw Hiruma opened his mouth and he closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

And there it comes, "No."

…………………………………………………………  
And you can laugh  
To see cries and lies

…………………………………………………………

The simple answer shocked him slightly, but he recovered fast enough and started laughing, and then he says,

"Ah…thank you," he said in between his laughing fit, and when he finally able to control it, he gasped for air, "Sorry for bothering you, but, you know, I ….. I ……." He choked on his own saliva, unable to continue. "I………"

Finally took a pity toward the younger one, Hiruma quickly says, "I know." And the other smiled, it's not sad, neither it is a happy one, it's just a smile, a polite, blank one at that. Hiruma only sighed and walked toward the boy, dragging him somewhere by the collar.

"We're attracting attention here," and when he said it, Sena realized they're still in public and he blushed deeper, he kept his head down to avoid others' eyes. Oh no, they're still wearing the school uniform. ' What a 'romantic' way to confess, good job, Sena' he scolded himself mentally.

…………………………………………………………..  
Coz you know better than me  
Only the truth will set you free

…………………………………………………………..

They arrived at an empty park and sat on the bench, simply sat and staring at whatever but each other. The only sounds were the wind, and some rustling from the bushes, probably some animals. Courage finally gathered, Sena turned to look at Hiruma, and says,

"Then…then… do you hate me?" He asked, in which Hiruma only glanced then looked away.

"No." he replied simply, "And no, I don't think of you as 'nothing' either" he added right after, annoyed by the fact that he could easily figured out what's going on in Sena's mind. Sena blushed,

"Am…am I that obvious?" he stuttered out another question, only to be answered by a snort from the other.

"Keh, I'm not sure," said the other, taken aback by his statement, Sena could only stare, "For every fcking question you asked, I'm not sure about them.' He finished and it took some time for Sena to realize that he was referring to his questions earlier.

"Oh…" was all he could formed to reply, "then, what could I do to make you sure of it?" he asked slowly, fists clenched on his lap.

"Weeeell….I wonder what it is…." He said aloud, rubbing his chin, "We could do that…and that…and we could always do that….." he mumbled, leaving Sena dumbfounded.

'…..What…..?'

……………………………………………………………………….  
There's a truth behind a cry  
And there's a cry behind a lie

………………………………………………………………………..

Without so much as a word being spoken, Hiruma captured the younger one's chin and pressed his lips on the other's roughly. Unsure of what to do, Sena only closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Hiruma to do as he pleased. Tongue roaming , reaching for everything that were there. Annoyed that the other wouldn't respond, he poked Sena's tongue using the tip of his, earning a soft mewl, and sucked onto it. At this, Sena shut his eyes even tighter.

When the lack of air become problem, with all of his remaining strength, Sena pushed the other backward, gasping for air.

"Hhh…hi…hiruma-senpai….?" He called, in which the other only grunted in return, "I… I thought that you were still unsure?" he asked, his blush turned even darker, but somehow or another, a grin found its way onto his face.

"Hmm…. I haven't change my mind, shall we test it out, then?" he asked, then launched toward the younger teen.

……………………………………………………………………..  
On every thought that come out wrong

……………………………………………………………………...

Quickly she run toward her bedroom, stumbled a bit but could manage to regain her balance, then she reached for her mobile, panting. Cheeks flushed in excitement, she tried to calm herself by pressing her lips to form a thin line, and failed. She quickly typed the number, pressed the green button, and pressed it against her ear.

'answer it….answer it…..'

Her prayer was granted, there's a buzzing sound, followed by a smack, her eyebrow rose, "Hello?" she tried.

'Mamo-nee!! *smack* hello! *smack* yaa~ what is it?' answered the other with a small whisper, excitement in her voice.

Seating herself on her bed, she replies, "Where are you now, Suzuna-chan?" the other only giggled.

'Somewhere!!' she claimed, followed by a muffled 'Mukyaaa!!' and more smacking sounds, Mamori only rolled her eyes, "Hey, is that Monta-kun with you?" she asked out of curiousty, "He sounded angry," she added,

'Suzuna! It's too much!! I can't do it!'

'Yaaa~ it's not my fault there're so many mosquitoes! I didn't bring them here! Now, lower your voice or we'd get caught!' she said (whispered) angrily, Mamori could hear the boy gulped.

"Get caught? By who? What're you doing anyway?"

'Details later, Mamo-nee!!' she chirped, 'what is it that you want to talk about?' she asked right after, trying to drive the other far from the current subject.

"Ah, that's right! Mihae-baasan said Sena brought his boyfriend home! Who do you think this boyfriend is?"

A tiny squeal, then, 'Boyfriend?' she asked back, a laugh, then, 'okay, I'll investigate it, bye for now, Mamo-nee! I'll report later, er….tomorrow!!' she replied quickly, still laughing, followed by 'Is that Mamori-san? Mamori-saaaaaaannnnnnnn!!!!!!!' from Monta, ( but Suzuna managed to silence him using the banana cake she bought earlier), and the connection was cut off.

Mamori could only sighed and throw her mobile backward.

…………………………………………………………………….

Just learn from it and please stay strong  
……………………………………………………………………..

Tongue slipped against the other, moans escaped for the world to hear, tired of the older teasing him, Sena cupped both Hiruma's cheeks and started sucking on the tip of his tongue, revenge. Long fingers buried inside the brown strands of hair, forcing the brunette's head to tilt backwards, then free his tongue from those pink lips, and continue his attacks.

No words being exchanged, because they need no more words. The cold wind made him shivers, and the rustling somewhere around the bushes annoy him to the point he cursed whatever animals currently stayed there.

……………………………………………………………………….  
On every grudge and every fight

……………………………………………………………………….

"Oh, wow! Look, Monta, look! They kiss again!!" said Suzuna, squealed in delight, unaware of the boy's uncomfortable look.

"How am I supposed to just 'Look'? more importantly, why did you expect me to look?!! It's embarrassing! Max!" he answered in hushed tone, Suzuna only blinked,

"How could it be embarrassing? It's sweet, isn't it? Alright then, must be because you don't have a binocular with you, I'll describe it to you" she replied cheerily, "You-nii grabbed Sena by the hair, then tugged on it gently, oh, wow," another squeal, followed by a giggle, "I bet they do it with tongue, ah! There I see it" she said, hands gripping on her binocular tightly, "their tongue clashed in mid air doing a somewhat erotic dance, they slipped their tongues inside the other's mouth, they parted, but then Sena quickly put his arms around You-nii's neck and pulled him close, pressing their lips, both opened their lips, giving permission to the other's tongue to come inside and play again, oh, quickly you-nii got the dominating position now, yaa~ way to go, You-nii!!" she described excitedly, but somehow managed to keep her voice down.

Monta quickly covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly, too late now, but he doesn't want to hear anymore. How is he going to face them tomorrow?

…………………………………………………………………….  
I miss you all day and night

………………………………………………………………………

They parted, whether it's too long or too short, Sena could no longer notice. Trying to regain his breath, and to get rid of the heats that creeping up to his cheeks, he fanned his face using his right hand, while Hiruma only need to leaned back to relax.

"…I'm still not sure, you know," he said, Sena only replied to it by shoot him a dirty look. Hiruma only waves his hand, much like someone waved to get rid of a fly flying nearby, "No, really, I'm fcking serious," he said, looking right into Sena's eyes, making the other jumped slightly.

"….What is it about?"

"…First of all, do you love me?" asked the blonde one, at this, Sena blushed, then nodded, "….What is it that you like about me?" he asked once again, at this, Sena could only stared, then he turned his head away looking toward the park's gate.

Where's this conversation heading to? Aren't we just repeating the same circle over and over?

"I….. I'm not sure myself….." he said slowly, (replied with a loud 'Keh' from the other), "But…..eh…but…" but what? He thought, quickly looking up to the sky, looking for any inspiration.

'Eh? What is it that I love about him? Did I ….' He stopped thinking and stole a glance toward his upperclassman, (who's still looking at him with no shame), 'Did I ever think about it?....no, the answer would be no….'

"I….dont know….?" He blurted out, "I mean…I know, you are mean, rude, and rough, but maybe….just maybe…. I like you the way you are….."

"…..You are a machosist?" was the reply that Hiruma said with all of his remaining honesty. And then, with all his strength, Sena dared himself to throw a glare.

……………………………………………………………………..  
It's not easy to understand  
But you must hold on you stand  
……………………………………………………………………

Embarrassed, the brunette tried to talk, "I mean….does 'love' need logics? Is it even logical?" he said, closing his eyes, then continue his ramble, "I'm not as smart as you are, so I cant figure it out myself, but then…I think, I'd be able to figure it out if I follow the flow, just…..not all things that happened in this world are meant for human to understand……" he paused then opened his eyes, only to find Hiruma's face is only a few centimeters from his, "….right…..?" his answer was only a smirk.

"Nice speech, Fcking Shrimp, now that I have no hesitation, you should prepare yourself." He said, grinning widely, then captured those lips once again. (Suzuna: Kyaaaa!!! Monta! Monta! They do it again!! Ohh~ poor you, you cant see! *sigh*; Monta: *shut his eyes even tighter, two fingers in each ear, mumbling* I heard nothing, I heard nothing, just the breeze, oh, there the breeze brought along a smell of banana)

…………………………………………………………..  
I know you know, you know I know

There's a truth behind a cry  
And there's a cry behind a lie  
…………………………………………………………..

"Ah, they stopped," Suzuna commented innocently, a disappointment coloring her words (just like a five years old would say after watching the Barney show), "Ah, Sena stood, eh? He walked away? Just thaaattt?? No more kisses?" she said, making kissing noises, Monta only sighed in relief, "Oh, he turned around and walked back, now You-nii stood, and Sena walked toward him, aww!!!" she squealed upon seeing what happened just a few seconds ago, "Sweet!! Sena kissed him on the cheek! A bit disappointing, though, but better that nothing!" she commented eagerly, Monta quickly covered his ears once again.

……………………………………………………..................  
On every thought that come out wrong  
Just learn from it and please stay strong

……………………………………………………………………….

A peck on the other's cheek, and Sena quickly withdraw with a red face, smiling softly, "I…." he began, "…am afraid too, you know," he said slowly, suddenly finding the ground so entertaining, but quickly lift his head once he felt Hiruma's finger on his chin, "….afraid that I might don't love you anymore one day, and there's also the possibility that you wont love me anymore, I'm….." he paused, breathing deeply, "afraid……." He finished, exhaling desperately, Hiruma only let him continue, moving his hand to rest on his cheek instead.

"But, as long as I could feel it now, maybe….maybe I'd feel content….." he said, smiling, "That's why, if you didn't love me anymore, please…" he paused, looking straight into the older boy's eyes, "Please don't hate me and let me love you." He pleaded, holding Hiruma's hand, that's resting on his cheek, firmly. "…Can you promise me that?"

Staring at the shorter boy, Hiruma wondered for awhile, then grabbed both the boy's arm "….Okay, then in turn, promise me you wont cry if that day ever come," he said, squeezing Sena's arms lightly. Unsure, Sena pursed his lips tightly, at this Hiruma frowned.

"Ah…but that's a bit difficult and…..uh……I'm sure I'd cry……" he said, head hung low, depressed, but then quickly lift it up, "…Alright, I promise…" he said, smiling sweetly. Hiruma raised a brow, but smirked and bend down to kiss him lightly.

(Suzuna: Monta! Monta! They kissed again!!! Where's my camera? *snap* oh, thanks God, I got a picture!)

……………………………………………………………..  
There's a truth behind a cry  
And there's a cry behind a lie

……………………………………………………………...

A cold wind blew, made the boy shivered, he noticed that the girl's also shivering, but she's just too carried away in her 'hobby' to notice. He poked the girl on her shoulder, causing the girl to turned around and face him, "…yes?" she asked, smiling, cheeks flushed, both in excitement and from the cold breezes, the boy only rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go home already! I'm hungry max! and we would be in trouble if Hiruma-senpai caught us red-handed!" he said desperately, trying to make the girl before him understand his fear. The girl blinked then glanced down at both her hands.

"But Monta, my hands aren't red" she said, "see?" she added right after, hands extended to show her partner-in-crime that her hands, in fact aren't red. Monta could only bit his arm to restrain himself from screaming out loud.

Now, if those adults come to him and say "too much fantasizing is bad for your brain, got it?" to him, Monta would totally agree.

In his confused state, he saw Suzuna's mouth formed a small "o" and she started packing her things hurriedly.

"You're right, Monta, I need to go, right now," she said, Monta only raised an eyebrow, Suzuna stood and dusted herself, "A lady shouldn't wandering around at this time! Bye, see you around!" she said, she winked and run away, fast, leaving the monkey boy dumbfounded.

Kekekekeke……..

The boy shuddered, but then laughed, the breezes sure are wonderful, not only they brought along the smell of banana, it also brought along a devil's cackle, and the smell of gun powder make it seems like it's the real deal.

A click behind his head was all that he needed to confirm the situation, sweats broke out of every single pores on his body, he froze.

"kekekeke…..look at what I got here…. A fcking monkey is wandering around, no wonder I smelt banana earlier…..kekeke….."

And the sounds of gun shoots, accompanied by the monkey's screams ring out for the whole city to hear.

……………………………………………………………….  
There's a hope on every fright  
There's a light on every night

……………………………………………………………….

Placing a wet cloth on his swollen leg, Monta promised himself to never believe Suzuna's words anymore, and to not running to her just because she texted him, he cried, regretting the fact that he trusted her (and accompanied her to spied on the *gulped* couple, just because he thought it's not safe for a girl to goes around at night), he reached for him mobile and opened the latest message, the message from Suzuna that day earlier.

"From: Suzuna

Hey, Monta! You know, Kariya produced a new cakes, and guess what, they're banana flavored! I already bought some banana cupcakes, chocolate-banana breads, and cheese-banana breads, bet they're yummy! Come at the park if you want some! Remember, don't bring anyone with you, because I only have enough for the two of us!

(you're my friend, so I'm willing to share)

:D"

He frowned and was about to text the girl something like "I wont help you anymore" when his mobile beeped and a new text message opened,

"From: Suzuna

Hey, sorry for earlier! m(_ _)m

But you wouldn't let a girl being hit would you? \('o')/

I would treat you tomorrow as an apologize ('3')

I'll even give you banana-flavored chocolate on valentine day! d(n_n)b

So, you'll help me another time right? Right?"

Monta only groaned and throws his mobile on the wall only to hear the satisfying crack.

A.N: lol, befriend a fan girl is not healthy for a straight guy's brain and heart('cause they might experienced heart attack), anyway this story is done already, sorry if it's bad. This chapter is hard to write. And, um, that was my first attempt at writing a kissing scene, so, Bloody's soul, Myfantasyedward, don't kill me if it sucks.


End file.
